


Remember

by elaiel



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alien Abduction, F/M, Infiltration, Mind Control, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Rush meet in the mess hall late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Dark and potentially triggering, be warned.

Rush looked up as she walked into the deserted messhall.  
  
 _A flash of memory, and Rush remembered. His stomach twisted again._  
  
“Can’t sleep again?” he asked her, face sympathetic.  
  
 _Even after all this, after her return, they both had the nightmares._  
  
She gave him a rueful look.   
“You’d think they wouldn’t bother me anymore, but they do.”  
As she sat in the seat opposite him, he stood, walked to the counter, made her a cup of the appalling herbal tea and another cup for himself.  
 _  
 _Take the taste of bile away, one cup had not been enough. Rush remembered her face, her eyes, pleading.__  
  
He sat back down, passed her the cup and she smiled gratefully.  
“Thank you.”  
He nodded.  
  
 _He remembered their interest in the Chair, stripping his memory for all it’s knowledge of the interface, their absolute certainty that it was incompatible with their physiology._  
  
“This stuff tastes awful.” She offered with a smile.  
“You always say that.” He replied. She always did.  
  
 _He remembered their analysis of the options available to them. Their surprise at the idea of a creature that spawns internally._  
  
She laughed. “It always tastes bad.”  
“God I miss coffee.”  
  
 _Rush remembered the feeling of not being in control of his own body, fully aware, every move, every sensation. He remembered her beneath him, groggy and confused._  
  
He changed the subject. “How are things with your Lieutenant?” He knew she was struggling, unwilling to talk to anyone else about this, everyone else either people she didn’t know or his friends first.  
She pursed her lips, looked at her cup.   
“Difficult. Sometimes he doesn’t feel like the person I remember from before.”  
She looked up at him, face sad.  
  
 _Rush remembered the look on her face, horror and betrayal as comprehension dawned. He remembered her struggling._  
  
“It’ll take time.” He offered gently. “You can work through these things. He just needs a bit of time to get used to the new you.”  
 _  
 _It had been so quick. Rush remembered the kick of hard pleasure as he came. Remembered her tears, unable to turn his face away.__  
  
“I don’t think he likes it. Every time I do something…clever…he looks at me like I’m an alien again.”  
  
 _Rush remembered, it woke him in the night, pleasure and terror swiftly turning to guilt and nausea. Eventually she would remember too._  
  
“He’ll get used to it. He’s a good lad if a bit dense at times.”   
  
  
  
  
_Chloe remembered, remembered the drugged confusion, the sudden shock of looking up at him. His face was curiously blank and unreactive, his movements mechanical. She remembered struggling, how it seemed to take forever though it was only a few seconds. She remembered the sudden look of horror and comprehension on his face and the way he had staggered back._  
  
“I hope so.”   
Chloe sipped at her tea. It was truly awful. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.  
  
 _Chloe remembered looking down at Chloe, the terrible lack of control, the fear and the final pleasure. The guilt._ _  
_  
She sighed.  
“Penny for your thoughts?”  
 _  
 _Chloe remembered how both memories woke her panting in the night.__  
  
“It’s nothing.” She said. “I just want everything to settle down again. It still feels, well…” she paused, “…very new.”  
“New?” It evidently wasn’t the word he was expecting.  
  
 _Chloe remembered the first time she had looked in the mirror. Chocolate eyes staring back at her, her long brown hair finer, features narrower, only her perfect bow mouth now looking totally familiar._  
  
“I don’t know, It just feels like, Matt and I, well we’re starting all over again.”  
He nodded in comprehension.   
“It can, when some crisis takes a whole chunk out of y’ life, changes the way you relate.”  
His words seemed very real, Gloria very close in that moment.   
  
_She remembered being told the DNA adaptations were not working. Control had been lost, the adaptations incompatible with the Chair._  
  
“I guess you’re right,” she said, turning her mug round and round in her hands. “It just takes time.”  
  
 _She remembered being told she had inherited the best of both her parents, intelligence, beauty, tenacity, loyalty, the latter particularly prized. She had met her mother only once, a single instance to update all she knew. It had confused her. Should she love this person? It seemed like she should._  
  
Rush took Chloe’s hand.   
“Trust me, it’ll all turn out okay.”  
The confusion turned over in Chloe’s stomach, and a single tear pearled in the corner of her eye, run down her face to hit the table top. He moved round the table and sat next to her wrapping an arm round her and she curled blindly into his embrace.  
“It’ll be okay.” He said.   
  
_Chloe remembered what she must do, the imperative, however long it took. Chloe remembered._ _  
 _A flash of stolen memory. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”_  
 _She could feel his hand gently running over her hair in the here and now, warm breath on her temple, her fingers curling desperately into his shirt, tried to focus. It was so hard to remember what she must do._  
 _However long it took.__


End file.
